1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a electric memory device and electronic device. The present invention particularly relates to a ferroelectric memory device having less deterioration of a ferroelectric material.
2. Related Art
A conventional FeRAM is disclosed in the Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-100183. The ferroelectric memory disclosed in Publication No. 2002-100183 is provided with a 0 level setting circuit setting the lower voltage signal among digitized signals before a sensing amplifier.
The conventional FeRAM disclosed in Publication No. 2002-100183 has, however, a problem in that the ferroelectric material constituting the memory is easily fatigued because of the high voltage applied to the memory cell. Further, the circuit structure is so complex that it takes a long time to read out data and an operating speed is slow.
Therefore, the present invention aims to provide a ferroelectric memory device and an electronic device that can overcome the above problem.